marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jarvis Residence
Jarvis Residence was the house of Edwin and Ana Jarvis in New York City, located on the estate of Howard Stark's Mansion. History Nitramene Device preparing a soufflé in his residence]] Edwin Jarvis received a call from Peggy Carter at his private residence while he was about to prepare a soufflé for his wife Ana. Carter informed him that the Nitramene formula that had been stolen from Howard Stark was not a theoretical formula anymore, as it had been turned into a functional weapon. Jarvis left the dinner and went to look for Stark's notes; it explained that if the Nitramene had an orange glow, exactly as the sample Carter found had, it had reached peak volatility which could result in an implosion with a blast radius of 500 yards. The only way to prevent it from imploding was a solution of sodium hydrogen carbonate and acetate, that Carter already knew how to prepare. Jarvis also warned Carter not to touch the core to the containment ring, as it would cause a core overload. Ana arrived at their residence, so Jarvis ended his conversation with Carter in order to attend his wife. Despite Carter telling him that the job they were doing had "after-hours requirements", so did his wife.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Car Disposal Edwin Jarvis received a call from Peggy Carter at his private residence while he was doing the laundry. Carter ordered him to dispose of the car they used to travel to the Roxxon Refinery, as the car sustained damage and would surely have been contaminated with Vita Radiation. Jarvis, surprised at first for the request, tried to postpone the errand until finishing the laundry, but Carter seriously ordered to do it at the very moment. Jarvis then asked about the outcome of her visit to the Daisy Clover Milk Factory, so she explained that despite she did not locate the dairy truck, she learned the identity of its driver, who used to commute from Cedar Grove, New Jersey. Jarvis offered to drive her to Cedar Grove, but she refused, as she first had to make sure the photographs that Daniel Sousa had to examine did not incriminate her.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Peggy Carter's Visit Peggy Carter traveled to Howard Stark's Mansion in order to investigate the vault that Leet Brannis was able to raid, stealing the dangerous inventions that Stark kept there. Edwin Jarvis, who was still inside his private residence, was about to clear the table when his wife Ana told him to leave it, as she would take care of it. Jarvis noticed Carter outside the house; he accepted Ana's offer so that he could attend to Carter, telling Ana that he would be outside in the garden. Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ****''The Edge of Mystery'' (Season Two) (flashbacks) ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations